


Happy Birthday, Dean

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Party, Dean Winchester’s Birthday, Dean's Birthday, F/M, Freeform, January 24, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Mary Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short Story, alternative universe, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Dean is turning 38. You, as his girlfriend, can’t let the day go without a celebration.It’s Dean’s birthday today, guys (January 24). Let’s celebrate together. (The story is unbetad, try to be comprehensive).





	

– January 24, 2017. – Y/N stared at the calendar on the wall of the room she shared with Dean.

He wasn’t home today. Sam had come with a small hunt the previous day to take him away, so the two women in the bunker - Y/N and Mary - could plan his birthday party without any risks of spoiling the surprise.

Y/N's boyfriend wasn’t exactly used to celebrate his birthday. Usually, the day would happen with him ignoring the fact and the meaning, and sometimes she would surprise him alone in the bedroom, but not today.

Side by side with Mary, the hunter was determined on making a small family party with everything her boyfriend had as a right, and everyone was helping the best they could. Sam and Cas were in charge of distracting him, his mother was decorating and she was baking his favourite pie. Well, not exactly favourite, because Dean was all about pie: Any kind of pie was his favourite.

– How is it going? – The Winchester mother stopped at the kitchen door, watching as her son's long-term girlfriend pushed the pecan pie inside the oven.

– Pie is done. – The younger woman took a deep breath. – Now, what do we do?

Mary looked around, and then at her.

– The cookies, I think.  – She approached. 

– Okay. The cookies.

* * * * *

When the evening came, the place was all about Dean’s party. Pizza’s boxes were piled beside the two pecan pies – Y/N decided to bake a second one when the fact that Gabriel and Dean would probably finish the first one within minutes as soon as she turned her back came to her,– burgers were waiting to be grilled and the cookies were covered, so the smell wouldn’t spoil the surprise.

When Y/N phone rang in her hand, Mary’s eyes got wide, but she raised her finger to her lips, indicating that she should keep silent.

– Hello. – She answered, trying not to sound more than neutral.

– Hey, babe. – She could hear Dean smiling on the other side. – We’re heading home.

– That’s great. – The woman smiled. – So, how was the hunt?

– Just fine. Salt and burn, no big deal. - He brushed her worries off. 

She nodded nodded, and almost jumped when wings sounded inside the room and Castiel appeared before her eyes.

– Good. – Y/N nodded. – How long until you get here?

– Some minutes, Sam’s rushing me. Apparently, he ate something and really needs to go to the bathroom.  

Y/N chuckled, hearing Sam complain at him on the other side.

\- Are you feeling better? - He worried. 

She had come up with a lie when he told her about the hunt, saying something about period cramps before he could ever argue with her. 

– Yeah, I'm good. - She smiled at his concern - I’m waiting. 

Hanging up, the hunter turned around just in time to see Gabriel sneaking to uncover the cookies and attack them.

– Oh, no way. – She pulled him by his arm. - No cookies for you until Dean get home. 

– But cupcake. – He protested, giving her the puppy eyes he had seen Sam use many times. They were good friends. 

Luckily, her “I’ll-kill-you-if-you-try” eyes were more powerful, and he sat down with a pout looking around the decorated living room. Sometimes Y/N would imagine how an archangel could be so childish sometimes. 

The hunter jumped when Crowley appeared by her side, pointing a gun at his face for a moment before realising it was him, and the King of Hell quickly assumed a place in the corner of the room. Apparently, he wasn't in a good mood. 

Y/N and Mary had done a very simple job: Some balloons here and there, ribbons and a colourful “Happy Birthday” banner were everything they had in hand, so the place wasn't too festive.

The people weren’t much too. Y/N, Mary, the two angels, Crowley, and then the two brothers who were coming home. A small party for a small family. 

Everyone made silence when the sound of the Impala parking in the garage called their attention, and Mary quickly turned the lights off, hiding behind the couch.   

When Dean’s footsteps were heard and the door opened, the huntress' breath was locked inside her throat and her fingers crossed.

She knew Sam was now behind his brother and, when the lights were turned on by him and the small group yelled “surprise” her boyfriend’s green were open wide, everyone’s sight quickly focusing on the gun in his hand.

– Good ol’ Dean-o and his “I think they want to kill us”. – Gabriel chuckled, and it broke the ice in the room.

Dean was surprised. He had forgotten his birthday – once again – and was actually surprised anyone had remembered it.

– I can’t believe you fooled me. – He exclaimed, his gun lading on the table beside them.

Y/N smiled, and he quickly moved to give her a loving kiss before grabbing his mother in an awkward hug.

In less than 30 minutes, they were all around. Everyone was eating, Gabriel had stolen the chocolate chip cookies, Cas was eating the burgers with enthusiasm, Sam was talking to Mary and Crowley about something she couldn’t hear, and the woman was currently looking at them, distracted.

– Hey. – Dean circled his girl with his arm, laying his chin on her shoulder, a common gesture he was used to do all the time.  

– Hey. – She smiled, turning around and touching his face with her hands. – 38, then…  

Dean chuckled, rubbing her nose with his. They were together for long six years now, and – even with the ups and downs and the mess… – she couldn’t imagine life getting any better. she loved him, he loved her, they had that crazy small family. Things were just great.

– Yeah. – He chuckled. – 38, I’m not so young anymore. I hope you don’t leave me for a younger guy.

She laughed, rolling her Y/E/C eyes.

– I don’t know. Maybe I’ll find someone else with more stamina. – She teased and he looked surprised. - Someone who'll last longer...

– So you want stamina? – He arched her an eyebrow and leaned down to take her earlobe between his teeth, kissing her neck just like he knew she loved it. – I’ll show you stamina when I get you alone.

The woman laughed, pulling him and kissing his lips.

– Happy birthday, babe. – She whispered against his lips. – I love you.

– I love you too. – He smiled, not disconnecting the kiss. – Thank you, babe.  


End file.
